


Be My Valentine

by Stardreamt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Alec finds out he loves Valentine





	Be My Valentine

Alec was in anguish. Magnus and Valentine had switched bodies and Alec didn’t know what he’d do. He ran to Valentine’s holding cell, hoping Magnus was still in his body.   
“Magnus!” Alec yelled. “Maggy!”  
ValentineMagnus sat up. “It’s me, Alexander!”  
Alec knelt beside his boyfriend. “Let me try one thing, Maggy.”  
ValentineMagnus nodded. “Do whatever you want.”  
Alec leaned in slowly, pressing his moist lips to the wrinkled old ones of Valentine’s body. In a split moment, the true love’s kiss worked. Alec pulled away from the real Valentine looking him in the eye.  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. He was feeling conflicted.  
Valentine looked stunned. “It’s okay. Go… go find your… lover.”  
Alec left quickly. He didn't know what was happening, but he thought maybe he was falling in love with Valentine… Valentine and his body.

It was a week later and Alec was wandering the streets of New York. Magnus had sent him on a grocery run. It was fine until Alec spotted Valentine strolling towards him.  
“Alec,” he said. “I just… I wanted to say…”  
Alec gulped. “Me too. I felt it too.”  
A stranger walked up to Valentine. “King Henry… I mean Valentine.”  
“Yes?” Valentine asked.  
“Can you sign my earlobe?” the stranger asked nervously. “I’m a big fan.”  
Valentine signed the stranger’s earlobe and then turned back to Alec. “See you around.”

It was a month before Alec saw the mysterious man again. He was sitting in the park when Valentine slid next to him as if sliding into his DMs.  
“We are not platonic, Alec,” Valentine said after a moment.  
Alec nodded. “We aren’t. I have a strong love for your body to be honest.”  
“I do, too. Let’s be together.”  
And so they did. Alec and Valentine had a secret love affair that lasted eighteen months and then fizzled out because Alec was truly in love with Magnus no matter how hot and tempting Valentine’s body was.


End file.
